movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorceress Apprentice 2
Sorceress Apprentice is an 2nd Movie after Sorceress Apprentice. It will come out in December 2031. It is schedule to air worldwide in all Cinema around the world. It is a Fantasy Adventure film. The film is role by the original Crew of Sorceress Apprentice one. The film is take shoot in New York City and later add shooting at China, Africa, Japan, and others major city. Synopsis The Movie begin with a meeting of 10 unknown sorceress in london clock tower. They discuss of Morgiana Death and The Decision has been made at the meeting. The "time' has finally come. An official Letter has been sent out. The scene then move to Dave, The Priime merlinean start dating Becky Barnes, his love interest. They dating at a park. A large male bully trying to steal a little girl ice cream. Dave pull prank with his magic trying to impress becky and save the little girl. Dave actually plan to propose to Becky but not brave enough to say it. Dave got a message from Balthazar to remind of his magic lesson. Apparently, Dave has been taking extra lesson from Balthazar to help him master merlin magic. Dave kiss goodbye with Becky then he went off to his lesson. At Airport. Sabrina Spellman is boarding to New York. She is reading her book and a man with Oliver approach her and took a glare at her. He took off after sabrina glare back. Sabrina went to the washroom to powder her nose. The flower plant in the washroom suddenly attack her. Sabrina took out her wand and burn the plant. Later the flight took off. Dave arrive at the basement. He saw the door is open and become suspicious, he went inside and cant find balthazar anywhere. A ghostly banshee appear and trying to kill Dave. He fight it off and later reveal the banshee is Veronica in disguise as part of his training. Suddenly A Bird come with a letter. It appear to be a Letter notification from Magic Council of an Sorceress Match. All sorceress apprentice is to participate and winner become the grand Sorceress. Dave refuse but Balthazar state that It might be a big deal for other apprentice. Veronica later reveal that Merlin has sorceress friend around the world. They each have an apprentice and now they coming after them. As Dave went back home and try to figure out a romantic way to propose to Becky. He ambush by one of the Apprentice. A thin and tall indian guy appear in the subway. He appear to be leviathan off the ground. Without saying a word, he start attacking Dave. He leviathan an two of three car toward Dave. In the end, dave defeated the indian apprentice. A Hooded guy appear and announced Dave to be the winner. As magic communication spread, remaining nine participant get notify Dave win the first match. The Target start point to Dave. Sabrina upon knowing this find dave interesting. Dave went back home and told Bennet, his roomate about Balthazar and veronica not understanding his situation and forcing him into participanting. He show bennet of the song he create to propose to becky. Then he notice a human paper sticker on the window. Apparently one of the participant is spying on him already. He tear the paper off and went to sleep angrily. The Next Day, Dave went to school as usual. He and becky meet a new professor at their class. It turn out that the biology professor is one of the apprentice and the real professor has turn into a mice. She turn all of the student in the class into all kind of beast and went after dave. Becky and Dave trying to escape, they fight off the beast. Balthazar and Veronica appear trying to save Dave but later stop by the hooded person. Hooded person, the judge mention No interference to in the match from non participant. Professor later use three animal and combine them into a chimera. Dave later defeated the chimera. Professor run away but the Oliver waiting in ambush. She is kill by the tree vine. As Dave went back home after the battle at school. He found his roommate bennet, waiting for him. Bennet acting strange and start attacking Dave. it later reveal a shaman, Apprentice from America possess Bennet. Dave almost die from Bennet attack but suddenly the spell break and Bennet turn back to normal. In one of the surrounding building, Sabrina has interrupt the shaman`s possession magic by penetrating his totem spell. He later admit defeated after Sabrina defeated her Wolf spirit spell. She later notice a fox shinigami spy on her as well. At Raining night, Dave call Balthazar to ask whether there any possiblitiy to withdraw from the competition but balthazar discourage him to do this. Balthazar take pride of Merlin Magic than other sorceress. Becky call Dave Suddenly and saying there some scary person trying to get in her apartment. Dave rush over to save her. On the way, he is stop by the terrible rainy storm. A voice in Dave head tell him that the storm is a magic of one of the chinese apprentice. A elderly chinese guy casting a Rain storm on the street. Dave then protect himself with magic and get to where becky is as fast as possible. Chinese guy seeing this, he attack dave with thunder storm and Dave reflect the spell back to him. The chinese guy flee. He later get hit by a bus while running. At becky`s apartment, the door melt by toxic magic. A vodoo mask guy and put becky to sleep. The Witch doctor lay a poisonous trap around the room. Upon enter, Dave is poison and fainted. Balthazar come in on time and save Dave from the deadly poison. However, if dave dont defeated him on time, his poison still will kill him. They try the tracking spell and it dont work. The Witch doctor use a Voodoo doll to mask becky from locating spell. The Voice in Dave head ring again. It lead them to a sewer. Dave condition is getting worse and worse. Upon find the Witch doctor, Veronica went to save Becky and Balthazar try to fight off Witch doctor but is stop by the judge once again. Dave in his verge of collapsing trying to fight the Witch doctor. Sabrina arrive at the scene and Save Dave. Sabrina find Dave interesting and dont wanna take advantage of him when he down. Becky become jealous. At the same time, A Eygpt woman summon a Sphinx attack the Oliver. They exchange blow and Oliver Outmatch her with his root magic. It appear than he has lay root magic around new york. He using the original true magic. No Jewellery require like dave. Dave then discuss with Veronica, Balthazar and Becky of the mysterious voice. Then it later ring dave again asking him for help. Dave follow the voice to a warehouse. The voice again lead them to the fox shikigami. The shikigami try to run and a Chase take place. Sabrina appear and take down the Shikigami together. It disappear and only a paper doll left behind. The real caster at japan lose control due to the damage shikigami receive. Oliver then later went to a circus and try to find one of the apprentice. It appear A Seer (voice owner) left the place before Oliver arrive with only a illusion body there. It later reveal Seer is using the Dave to get rid of Shikigami, , and Witch doctor. It also reveal that seer is the one casting illusion spell on Chinese guy, making him hit by the bus. The judges make annoucement that only left the final 4 remaining. The Current Score Dave - Indian Guy - 1 point Sabrina - Shaman - 1 Point Oliver - Professor - 1 point Sabrina - Witch doctor - 1 point Dave - Shikigami - 1 point Oliver - Eygpt - 1 point Seer - Chinese guy - 1 point The story continue as Dave and his teacher discussing on the matter. Sabrina contact Dave for a showdown at the hotel. Seer at the same time ring Dave and told him there is another apprentice at the hotel. Dave get annoyed and question who seer really is. He focus his mind and clairvoyance back. He caught Seer spying him through a Crystal ball. Dave later go to the hotel and duel with Sabrina. they exchange blow. As predicted by Seer, Allannon appear and lock down the Hotel with his plant. The vine grow and extend to cover the entire hotel. They cease fire and deal with Oliver first. Balthazar and Veronica focus on finding Seer according to the Dave location given. They later found out that Seer. They fall in Seer`s Trap. Dave and Sabrina later defeated Oliver with them combine power. They uproot the entire hotel. and burn every root of his. With the lose of support magic, Oliver defeated. Seer communicate with both of them again. Sabrina and Dave went to where seer is. Dave later recognise her as the ice cream girl in the beginning. Becky appear to be kidnap again. She is place on an Altar. Balthazar and Veronica is trap in An crystal prison. Seer thank them for getting rid of Oliver and reveal that she is working with the judges. Judges appear and disarm sabrina. The judges take off his hood revealing to be maxim hovard. Seer say that they will use becky body as a vessel to resurrect Morgana. Seer start casting the spell. Dave battle Hovard. Sabrina get up and free Balthazar and Veronica. Upon Balthazar Defeated, Seer successful revive Morgana into becky body. She overpower four of them. Dave later reveal she will defeat her once again. Sabrina, Balthazar and Veronica attack seer at once. With futuresight, they are unable to lay any magic on her. Later sabrina use the seed he get from Oliver. She turn seer into a tree. Dave defense and charge in and knock Morgana. In the midst of Battle, Dave propose to becky with his newly create magic science song. Becky upon hearing dave proposal. She inject Morgana out with her own will. Morgana then again without an vessel disappear. At the end of story, Dave marry Becky and others is attending the Wedding. Cast * Nicolas Cage as Balthazar Blake * Jay Baruchel as David "Dave" Stutle, Merlin `s Apprentice * Alfred Molina as Maxim Horvath/ Judges * Teresa Palmer as Rebecca "Becky" Barnes * Omar Benson Miller as Bennet Zurrow, Dave's roommate. * Monica Bellucci as Veronica Gorloisen * Unknown actress as Sabrina Spellman, Salem apprentice * Unknown actress as Seer / Mimir `s apprentice * Unknown actor as Oliver / Allanon`s apprentice * Unknown actor as Zhu ge lian `s Apprentice *Unknown actor as Abe no Seimei 1s Apprentice / Shikigami Fox *Unknown actor as Guru Mohammed `s apprentice *Unknown actress as Cleopatra`s Apprentice *Unknown actress as Circe`s apprentice *Unknown actress as shaman / Unknown chief 1s apprentice *unknown Actress as witch doctor / Baron Samedi `s apprentice Category:Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Magic